Expecting The Unexpected
by 22IsNinja
Summary: Tina and Mike had been happily married with two beautiful kids. Feeling like they wanted one more baby before they got too old, they began trying before months later Tina began to unwell, and couldn't shake her symptoms. Was she pregnant?


Tina had been feeling off all morning, slightly queasy, and it was a feeling she just couldn't shake. She went about her day as usual, cooked breakfast for the kids and dropped Nellie off at dance class. Mike had taken Cameron to soccer practice were he'd spend the whole day and he was staying for dinner at a friend's house that evening.

"You sure you're alright?" Mike asked with a look of concern on his face, noticing that Tina wasn't quite her usual self that morning. "Well, I'll drop Cam off at soccer practice then I'll be right back."

"I'm okay, honestly" She admitted.

Tina noticed the concern on his face and it was etched in his voice. Mike kissed her goodbye, and then headed out the house with Cameron. She kissed him back softly and then hugged Cameron as there was a last minute pause for him to put on his sneakers. She then went to lie on the couch, getting comfortable.

"Okay sweetheart, have a great day Cam!" She called from the sofa turning slightly and leaning on her arm so she could see Mike and gave him a reassuring smile.

Tina was always a picture of health and she hated getting ill because it made the kids worry terribly. She closed her eyes and hugged a pillow tight against her, trying to ignore the strong turn in her stomach. She hoped she wasn't getting sick because their family vacation was coming up quickly, and she knew some of the kids in her day care had recently had chicken pox. She lounged on the sofa for a while before heading to get some fruit juice from the fridge and eating some crackers, hoping to stop the churning in her stomach. Tina bounded back to the sofa, slightly lightheaded as she did it. She closed her eyes, waiting for Mike's return.

Arriving at their destination, Mike handed Cameron his bag as he watched him head off for his practice.

"Have a good day buddy," he shouted out as he watched him run towards his friends. "Give daddy a call when you're done with dinner so I can come get you!"

Getting back into his car, he started to make his way home. As he stepped into the house, he saw that Tina was resting on the sofa. Hearing Mike's voice, she opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile. Motioning over to Tina, Mike put an arm around her and asked her how she was doing. He frowned as he listened to her talk about how she was feeling and how some of the kids in the day care were down with chicken pox. He didn't like seeing her like that. It wasn't until she mentioned feeling queasy and lightheaded that it hit him.

"Oh my god T," He asked, his mouth agape. "Are you…?"

Tina let out a giggle when he suggested that she could be pregnant.

"I don't think so Mike, with Nellie and Cameron it was a lot more than feeling queasy." She said with a smile. "I've probably picked something up from the kids at day care."

She honestly didn't think she could be pregnant. They hadn't been trying that long and she'd only been off birth control a few months.

"I do feel ill though." She admitted fanning her face to try and cool herself down.

"Baby, how bout we make a trip to the doctor's?" Mike suggested, still feeling unsettled about it. "I just need to know that you aren't possibly down with anything serious. I haven't seen you this ill in a while."

Tina pouted, and once again tried to assure him that she was fine but he was getting pretty adamant about taking her to see the doctor.

"Well if we're not going to the doctor's, then I'm getting you a test kit." He sat there frowning and waiting for her response. "I hate seeing you like this."

Mike was convinced Tina was indeed pregnant. That was definitely one of the signs. Besides, they had been trying for a baby, so what were the chances? Tina appreciated Mike's concern but she didn't think it was totally necessary. She let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes before opening them once more

"I don't think this warrants a trip to the doctor's but I'll go just to put your mind at ease." She really wasn't happy about the doctors considering this was just something that could blow over at any moment.

"I'm fine, but if you really want to buy a testing kit then I am fine with that, until we can get me an appointment at the doctor's." She gave him a heartfelt hug, she adored him.

Tina kissed Mike gently and rubbed his shoulder blades.

"You really think I'm pregnant don't you?" She asked inquisitively. "I mean, I would be so happy about it and I haven't had my period since I came off birth control but I am not sure if that's normal or not."

Mike held Tina tightly as she hugged him. He knew he was probably beginning to overreact, but he couldn't help it.

"Well you do have some of the symptoms…" Mike let out a sigh. "Oh? Maybe you should ask the doctor about that."

He leant down to kiss her on the top of her head as she rested on his shoulder. Tina tried to think back to when she fell pregnant with Cameron, but he was quite the surprise after having Nellie all to themselves for over 10 years.

"I love you" She whispered into his neck.

Tina knew he cared and that was all that mattered. She sank into his embrace as he held her tightly.

"Thinking back, it could be possible. Guess I do feel different. I've felt a little off for a while." She shrugged.

"Just put it down to being around the kids in day care and picking up the odd bug here and there." She admitted. "We'll get the doctor to give me the once over"

"Ok, how bout we cuddle and watch a movie? You can pick." Mike suggested, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Tina loved Mike's suggestion that they watch a movie.

"How about P.S. I love you?" She said with a smile.

It was romantic and funny in parts, whilst at the same time emotional at others. She got up off the sofa and put it in the player. Getting back on the sofa, she picked up the remote and pressed play. Feeling Mike settle behind her, as they spooned, felt lovely as he held her close to his body and they began to watch.

Time had gone by so fast, and Mike was grateful for the quality time spent with Tina, but he was also aware that it was time for him to go and pick Cameron up. Saying a quick goodbye to Tina, he walked out the door and started his drive towards his destination. Before that, he made a quick stop at the drug store to get a test kit for Tina. He was really anxious to know if she had just caught a bug, or if she was really pregnant, although he was convinced it was the latter. Pulling up at the Lee's, Mike got out of his car and went to knock on the door.

"Hi Mrs Lee," He exchanged pleasantries with the lady as she opened the door.

Before he could even asked for Cameron, the boy had rushed to the door.

"Have you behaved yourself?" Mike asked, taking his bag from him. "How was soccer practice?"

The pair walked to his car as Cameron rambled on about his day. Mike smiled, hearing his son tell him about his day. He was so eloquent for his age. Sometimes he wondered who he got his outgoing personality from, seeing as both he and Tina were never this much of extroverts.

"Ok, here we are." Mike exclaimed as they pulled up in their garage. "Grab your bag."

He watched as Cameron walked upstairs. Pulling the key out of the ignition, he grabbed the test kit and put it in his pocket before heading upstairs as well.

"Hey baby," He went up to Tina who was sitting in the kitchen waiting for them and gave her a kiss. "We're back."

Cameron was really excited to see her after having spent a whole day outside. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Just then, Tina felt a bout of queasiness set in and immediately rushed to the bathroom. Mike followed closely behind.

"T, you ok in there?" He asked, worry in his voice, as he heard her throwing up.

When she opened the door, he took the test kit out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Please babe," He pleaded. "So I can put my mind at ease."

Tina took the test kit from him and shrugged before heading back in with it. Mike waited for what seemed like hours until Tina finally opened the door again, a deadpan look on her face.

"So," He took a gulp. "What's it say?"

Tina stood there for a second before showing him the test kit. Mike stared at the kit, and when he finally saw what it said, he picked her up excitedly and showered her with kisses. "Oh my god baby," He looked her straight in the eye, his hands on her shoulders.

"I knew it!" Mike felt a single tear roll down his face as they stood there in an embrace, reveling in the moment.

_Special mention to **TikeULike2010** for co-writing this with me :)_


End file.
